1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to organic materials with xcfx80-electron systems, and particularly to 1-substituted 2,5-dithienylpyrrole derivatives that conform stable molecular aggregates and film-forming materials.
2. Related Art Statement
The compounds forming films with metallic colors have been widely utilized as the materials forming metallic color films. Up to now, the films are commonly colored with various kinds of colorants based on powder of a metal such as aluminum. However, the formation of metal-lustrous color-possessing films from organic materials only and without a metal will be able to provide metallic color-possessing films that do not have a harmful influence on the environment, because the films can be disposed of by burning.
It has been formerly known that polymer compounds having the xcfx80-electron systems such as polyacetylene and polydiacetylene exhibit metallic luster when doped with iodine or the like. Compounds, such as polysulfur nitride, in which radicals continue, exhibit metallic luster.
However, the polymer compounds such as polyacetylene and polydiacetylene are unstable in air not only even when doped but also even when not doped. Thus, such polymer compounds are not practical.
The compounds, in which the radicals continue, such as polysulfur nitride continue are more unstable in air.
In order that the above compounds may be used as film-forming materials, handling is facilitated by improving solubiliity in an organic solvent during the production. However, the compounds are required to afford less solubility in the solvent after the formation of the film. However, a film-forming material having such properties has not been found up to now.
It is an object of the present invention to provide organic compounds being stable in air and exhibiting a metallic lusters.
It is another object of the present invention to provide film-forming materials containing the above organic compounds.
In order to solve the above problems, the present inventor noted low molecular weight compounds with nelectron systems which are stable and easy to handle, and tackled with a problem for the production of a metallic color through forming a stable aggregate by self-assembling to realize an intermolecular interaction of electron systems. As a result, the following compounds according to the present invention were found out. The derivatives according to the present invention are 1-substituted-2,5-dithienylpyrrole derivatives having the following formula (I). 
in which R is hydrogen, a substituted or non-substituted alkyl group, or a substituted or non-substituted aromatic group, Y is hydrogen or cyano group, it is also involved the case that one of Ys may be hydrogen and the other cyano group, and n is an integer of 1 to 3.
The present invention is also directed to a film-forming material comprising the 1-substituted 2,5-dithienyl pyrrole derivative.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be appreciated upon reading the following description of the invention in conjunction with the attached drawings, with the understanding that some modifications, variations and changes of the invention could be easily made by a skilled person in the art to which the invention pertains.